<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Apple Red by Gampyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924155">Candy Apple Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gampyre/pseuds/Gampyre'>Gampyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Boners, Baz is most definitely plotting, Baz tries to seduce Simon with an apple, Fictober, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Simon just wants Baz to take a bite, Watford Eighth Year, food as innuendo, how does Baz floss his fangs?, mild concerns about vampire dentistry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gampyre/pseuds/Gampyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9—Candy apples!</p><p>In which Baz tries to seduce Simon by eating an apple.</p><p>Or: A candy-coated apple plays matchmaker to two idiots in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Apple Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober prompts<br/><a href="https://subpar-selkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Simon</em>
</p><p>Baz is plotting.</p><p>He <em>must</em> be. Why else would he be eating a candy apple in class?</p><p>He's trying to distract me. Trying to throw me off my game. But I'm onto him. His plot isn't going to work this time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baz</em>
</p><p>My plot is working like a charm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon</em>
</p><p>I shift my desk a little bit so I can see Baz better without twisting my neck too much. I've learned the hard way that sitting in odd positions while spying on Baz for long periods of time makes my neck hurt. I have to be careful to do my spying <em>ergonomically</em> or whatever. (Penny uses that word a lot when she's complaining about the chairs in the library.)</p><p>Penny would say Baz isn't doing anything suspicious. She'd say there's nothing villainous about eating a candy apple. But I know better. See, Baz isn't really <em>eating</em> it, exactly. He's licking it. Sucking on it. He keeps teasing, but he won't fucking bite it.</p><p>It's driving me mad. If he would just sink his teeth into the bloody apple, I might get a glimpse of his fangs. And then I'd finally have proof.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baz</em>
</p><p>I don't particularly like candy apples. They're sticky and messy and difficult to eat. And I don't want to risk my fangs popping in the middle of Magic Words. Besides, it would be incredibly awkward if the candy part got stuck on my fangs. It would be a nightmare to clean them. (How does one even floss retractable teeth?) So, I'm not going to eat the apple. But licking the candy coating seems like it might be enough to get Snow all hot and bothered, so I carry on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon</em>
</p><p>Baz is really going at it now. He holds the apple a little ways away from his face, then sticks his tongue out as far as it will go, which is pretty far (his tongue is unfairly long) and runs the tip of it up the side of the apple, tracing the deliciously round curve of it. Then he presses his lips to the apple and sucks hard at it, hollowing his cheeks. Then he goes back to tonguing it.</p><p>He alternates licking and sucking for the better part of ten minutes.</p><p>Watching him makes my chest feel tight and my face feel hot. (That's because I'm jealous.) He has a perfectly round, candy-covered apple and he's not even taking advantage of it. If <em>I </em>had a candy apple, I wouldn't waste any time eating it. Baz doesn't deserve that candy apple. I want to take it and replace it with my mouth. I mean, I want to <em>place</em> it <em>in</em> my mouth. So that I can eat it properly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baz</em>
</p><p>Snow's face is flushed bright red, and he's not even <em>pretending</em> to listen to the lecture anymore. I give the apple another good, long lick. My hand and arm are starting to tire from holding the apple to my mouth, so I switch the stick to my other hand and pick up right where I left off. </p><p>I'm quite enjoying this. Turns out I like making Snow squirm using only my lips and tongue and teeth (the human ones). I like seeing the expressions on his face every time I try something new—flicking my tongue a new way, sliding my mouth along a new part of the apple—and the candy coating is sweet and smooth in my mouth. It tastes delicious.</p><p>I have Dev and Niall to thank for this excellent plot. Niall heard Wellbelove telling Bunce that she broke up with Snow because she was certain that he was in love with me, and Dev, ever the expert on flirting, suggested that I use food to try to get Snow to reveal his affections. Now that I think about it, Dev was probably talking about baking him scones or something, but this seems to be working quite well. I've got Snow's full attention now. </p><p>It's time for phase two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon</em>
</p><p>Baz meets my eyes and holds my gaze as he opens his mouth, then wraps his lips around the apple and sucks it in as far as it will go. He's almost got his lips around the thickest part of it. He closes his eyes, and I see him relax his jaw to open his mouth even wider, and then—<em>Merlin's balls</em>, Baz fits the entire fucking candy apple inside his mouth. His lips stretch tightly around it, and I think he almost chokes a bit because it's so big.</p><p>I don't think people are supposed to put things that big in their mouths. But Baz managed to fit the whole thing in. All of it. He opens his eyes then, and looks over at me. He should look ridiculous, his cheeks puffed out and his jaw open too wide and the candy apple stick hanging out of his mouth. But he doesn't. I mean, he <em>does</em> look ridiculous. But it's a surprisingly attractive look on him. I exhale heavily (I think I forgot to breathe for a minute there). </p><p>Baz's lips are stained cherry-red from the candy coating. I bet they taste like candy. I want to taste them. No, not <em>them</em>, it. The apple. Not his lips. (Obviously.) </p><p>Well . . . okay. So what if I do want to taste his lips? (Just a little lick.) (Just to see if they really do taste like candy.)</p><p>Why am I thinking about licking Baz's lips? This is probably part of his plot. He's trying to distract me again, but I can't let him get to me. I have to stay focused on his actions, not his tantalizing red lips.</p><p>Baz holds my gaze as he pulls the apple back out of his mouth with a grimace and a wet <em>pop!</em> A bit of candy-coloured drool dribbles down his chin, and he wipes at it with the back of his hand, wiggling his jaw around a bit to relax it before closing his mouth. The entire apple is slick with his saliva, so he licks it off, running the flat of his tongue all the way around the apple, twisting his wrist just so, spinning the apple on its stick to get just the right angle.</p><p>Baz is still looking me in the eyes when he bares his teeth (disappointingly fang-less) and scrapes them gently along the candy-coated skin of the apple. I feel a tightness somewhere low in my belly, and—</p><p>Oh Merlin, no. This can't be happening. </p><p>I look down at my lap. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baz</em>
</p><p>I'm just about to move on to phase three of my plot when Snow suddenly stands, clutching his school bag in front of him, and asks to be excused. He all but runs from the classroom. </p><p>I'd say this first round was a stunning success. I can't wait to see how he responds to what I have planned for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Simon</em>
</p><p>I don't stop running until I get to our room, where I dump my bag on the floor and throw myself onto my bed. I can't stop thinking about Baz eating that candy apple, and I don't think it was just the apple that I wanted.</p><p>No, it was definitely not just the apple. It's Baz that I want. His cherry-red lips, the taste of sugar on his perfect pink tongue, his silky black hair and wicked footballer thighs… I want to kiss a vampire. No, I want to kiss my roommate.</p><p>I want to kiss a boy.</p><p>I want to kiss <em>Baz</em>, and I'm pretty sure I have for a long while now.</p><p>I think I might be just a little in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi to me on Tumblr!<br/><a href="https://gampyre.tumblr.com/">Gampyre on Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>